Don't Touch The Cape
by blueyedevil586
Summary: (12/7/12) One thing about Dave Strider. Don't touch his cape man shit was uncool. Too bad a blue eyed boy didn't get the memo.


So just another Drabble I decided to do. I'm not sure if they will ever actually meet on the meteor but oh well! No fucks are given.

-

It was a little known fact around the meteor that you just don't touch Dave's cape, It just wasn't done. He would bust a rhyme out and tear you a new one if you did, he would of course firstly not loose his cool and tell you flat out not to touch it. You kept bothering him with it and that's when shit got down.

"Hey yo, don't be touching watcha' can't be handlin', this piece of fine embroidery is not for your grubby lil hands to be puttin on, I don't wanna be havin to get it cleaned just cause you couldn't keep yo hands to yer self. Step off lil guy."

He could probably name off a few people who continued to annoy him about, but he wouldn't –Karkat-. Plus Terezi as much as he loved the chick shit got old fast but eh she was a babe he could let her slide every once in a while. Had to give in a bit to get a lot more, and damn was she could with her tongue, but onto another topic.

John had finally arrived and through they were still on the meteor for now getting in touch with there, I guess you could say counterparts? Hell Dave didn't know. Either way Dave and Jade where now here, Rose immediately took Jade under her proverbial wing and was showing her all the cool stuff that she has got to do and introducing her to some of the trolls along with her newly acquired Matesprite. Jade still felt a bit uncomfortable being around Dave what with the whole Davesprite thing but she was slowly getting over it and they were hanging out as well.

What really hit him, quite literally, was John throwing himself off the ship and tackling Dave as soon as he saw practically sobbing that he missed him and some other bullshit. It was totally uncool how he fell onto the ground with Egbert sobbing all over his chest looking like a wuss but he didn't mind and just told John to get his shit together and get the hell off of him. After that he was pretty chill and still seemed to be an energetic ball of life that Dave had always pictured him of.

John was a bit chubby not so much, it seemed kind of naturally he looked healthy. When he really focused on it, which he totally didn't no homo man, he could tell his cheeks where still round from baby face he seemed the kind you just wanted to pick up and hug and since he tackled him he Dave couldn't help but compare him to a chubby little kitten. Which was ridiculously well fit he would act just like a cat sometimes looking at things that moved with distracted cuteness, he would curl up and sleep at the most random places-claiming it was just a habit from on the ship-, and he was just so huggable half the time he just wanted to snatch him up and hug him but he resisted the urge.

Jade had been taken out by Rose again to explore the bath areas on the Meteor that weren't extravagant but were for some reason somehow natural, hell if he knew. Either way Rose and Jade where out and they were sitting there bored he let out a groan and sat up thinking of something they could, normally they would be jamming away at the games they hach had but Dave was feeling the need to move. He stood up and nodded his head toward the door, John stood and moved up to his side, "Where we gonna go Dave?"

He shrugged not really sure at the moment, "You'll see when we get there." Smooth cover up and can't act like he didn't know, shit would be lame. John pouted and bugged him some more on it and Dave just kept getting more cryptic till John shut up. He was looking around rather interested at the place, though it was bland and kind of just plain out depressing if you looked at it somehow of course John was interested. They were coming to a dark hallway but Dave was use to him and knew where they were at and he felt a small hand curl around his cape.

As stated before he was one to always jump over anyone who touched his cape, shit was sacred; bro's don't touch bro's capes. He turned to say something to John, even had it pre-thought out of course with his sharp Strider flexes but as soon as those blue eyes turned toward him it died in his throat. "John-"

"Hm? What is it Dave?"

He turned his head pokerface still intact though on the inside his heart was beating a bit too fast for his liking. Murmuring back, "Make sure to stay close I don't want to go looking for your lost ass."

"Aye Aye! I'll stick to you like glue!" He giggled. Fucking, giggled. Guy was killing him here.

Even after they had got through the darker hallway he didn't have the heart to tell John to let go of his sacred cape and John didn't look like he was about to let go. So it was just kind of dropped like that, though he almost instantly regretted it when they ran into people randomly and he heard a familiar obnoxious voice to him.

"Hey! Bulgesucker! Why the hell does he get to touch your cape?!" He saw the puffed out cheeks of Karkat and a few raised eye brows and saw out of the corner of his eye, John tilt his head confused. Before laughing and rubbing the back of his head as he let go and it fluttered back to his side. As John went about telling them how he might of got lost without _his _Knight to lead him along. Which caused another debate but he was too caught up on before.


End file.
